This invention relates to polymers comprising nitrogen linked macrocyclic polyether cation binding divalent radical constituents, and specifically to supported permselective membranes made from such polymers and used in reverse osmosis systems. C. J. Pedersen, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., Vol. 89,P.70717 (1967), herein incorporated by reference, described the synthesis of cation binding macrocyclic polyethers. They were found to strongly increase the solubility of inorganic salts in organic solvents.
Kopolow, Esch and Smid, Macromolecules, Vol. 4,359 (1971) and Vol. 6,P.133 (1973) described the polymerization of macrocyclic polyethers by straight chain hydrocarbon linking of vinyl monomers, and complexing of cations within or between the macrocyclic polyether moieties. These polymerized cyclicpolyethers have been used as transport compounds for the study of cation movement across biological cell membranes. The lipid portions of cell membranes represent an extremely high polar barrier for passage of Na or K ions. The cyclic polyethers bind the ion within their structure and can easily transport the ion past the lipid polar head groups of the cell which contact an aqueous medium.
Feigenbaum and Michel, J. Polymer Science, V0l. 9, P 817,(1971)cast polyamide films formed from the reaction product of diamino-2,3,11,12-dibenzo-1,4,7,10,13,16-hexaoxacyclooctadeca-2,11-diene (diamino dibenzo-18-crown-6) and isophthaloyl chloride. They determined which of the alkali metal and alkali earth cations would complex within the macrocyclic polyether moieties of this particular polyamide film and also measured the tensile modulus, dielectric constant and resistivity of the films.